White cub
by EpIcKiGo
Summary: Change is in the air for Kim, and Shego eventually, The world wants her dead!, can this young 17 year old girl survive or will death claim her before she has the chance to save herself. Rated M for death and language. This will be KiGo!
1. Help you!

Kim possible in

White cub

Chapter 1

Help!

Changed!... Ever since that night, her life had changed, the innocent people she'd recently also changed, some even murdered. She didn't intend to kill them or change them but her new instincts had taken over.

"KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Anne possible yelled up to her daughter, Kim Possible who was currently in her room after 'that' certain horrible mission.

Up in Kim's room, Kim growled at her mother, "God, I hate this family" she quietly mumbled to no one in particular. "NO, GO TO HELL" Kim yelled in response. Pacing her room in panic at what she had done about 1 and half hours ago, she had killed a child but again had not meant to.

**Dr. Drakken's lair **

"OH MY GOD, SHEGO COME HERE, QUICKLY" Dr. Drakken yelled down the corridor, hoping to get to Shego's ears. Suddenly Shego walked out of the door and the left and walked over to where Drakken was sat in front of the television.

"_I repeat, a team of hikers reported 1 dead child, 2 severely injured_ _men and 1 severely injured woman on the verge of death. The hikers said that they a rapid new breed of dog-like animal cub running from the scene with blood dripping from its mouth, later a young girl of 17 was found lying in the woods about half a mile from the scene, with blood in and all over her mouth, face and body, here is a shot of the girl-"..._

A picture of a girl with beautiful red hair, a purple tight top, and black sleek tracksuit bottoms with a purple streak down the sides, appeared on the screen with blood all over her.

Shego gasped when she realised who was lying on the floor in the TV screen, _'oh god, Kimmie...what happened to you'_ Shego thought in her head.

"Shego, do you realise that with..." Drakken started but again the TV interrupted him.

"_yes, ladies and gentlemen, Kim Possible is the murderer and attacker of this group, Police and Global Justice, or rather GJ, are searching everywhere for Miss Possible and are heading to her house as we speak, warrants for Miss Possible's arrest have been sent out across the whole country , let's go live to where police have now arrived at the Possible home, over to you Jennifer-"_

'_I got to go help her' _Shego thought before running out silently, getting into the Jet and flying to Kim's address. She just had to help her Kimmie.

**Kim's room**

"Oh shit, there here for me already, oh shit this is bad, I'll leave them a note and scram" Kim mumbled before grabbing a pen and paper and write a note for her mom and dad, setting it on her bed cover and jumping silently out of the window.

Kim peered from behind her cheery bush beside her house, she was doomed, their was at least 150 GJ agents, all armed with Guns and Stun rods, 50 odd policemen also heavily armed. "_guess I'll have to fight my way out"_ Kim thought and jumped out the bush, silently landing on 3 guard's rendering them unconscious.

"THERE, SHE'S OVER THERE, SHOOT HER" Shouted new GJ recruit Agent Marcos. Taking out his gun, Will aimed and shot with his sniper, direct hit.

"OW, YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER WILL, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU BASTARD" Kim yelled as she dragged her self upright after screaming in pain.

**Shego's Jet**

2 minutes from her house and Shego could actually see all of the GJ Agents and cops, also she could see a small figure fighting about 20 or 25 Agents and cops at the same time, until a cop hit her in the back, hard with his bat, watching the small figure go crashing down to the floor Shego growled and sped up, then putting it on auto pilot over the house, she threw a smoke grenade out along with herself.

"Ugh... WILL, I'M GUNNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB YOU SCRATTY LITTLE COCK SUCKER, YOU JUST WAIT... I'LL KILL, HUH WHAT THE HELL" Kim yelled as someone helped her to her feet.

"Kimmie, just hang on okay, were going somewhere" Shego's voice cut through the smoke that surrounded everywhere.

"Shego? What the fuck are you doing here?" Kim asked irritably.

"Saving your ass from Jail and execution, that's what" Shego replied as she led them both into the Jet's cockpit and the jet took off.

Sliding down the wall in exhaustion, Kim sighed and closed her eyes for a second before opening them and lifting the torn flap on her leg just above her knee. A hole, gun sized, dribbling blood down the rest of her leg.

Then looking to her hand where a small throwing knife was wedged in and 1 in her lower back, Kim grunted and pulled them out, drawing more blood.

Setting it back to autopilot, Shego went back over to Kim to see her pull out a throwing knife out of her back, then Grunting and growling in pain.

"So princess, care to tell me what's been going on?" Shego asked as she grabbed her first aid kit and pulling out some antiseptic wipes, stitching equipment and bandages and started helping Kim clean herself up.

"YOU SAW THE NEWS WOMAN... but I'll explain later okay" Kim sighed and then winced at Shego's touch, as soft as it may be.

Looking at Kim's eyes, Shego saw sadness and fire, "I'm sorry pumpkin, but I'll be here for you okay, I want to help!"


	2. The note and the lair problems

Chapter 2

The note and the lair problem

**Shego's Jet**

Looking at Kim's eyes, Shego saw sadness and fire, "I'm sorry pumpkin, but I'll be here for you okay, I want to help!"

Kim looked up at Shego and sighed, she just didn't know what to do anymore, "Shego, I... I don't know if you should, you saw on the news what I did to them people, I could end up hurting you as well" Kim said with remorse.

"Yeah, yeah I did see the news Kimmie but I want to help you control it, you... you need help Kim" Shego replied, "Oh were here, Dr. Drakken's lair".

**Kim's house**

Dr. Director knocked on the Possible door, and waited until it opened and revealed a sorrow filled Mr possible.

"Good evening Sir, were here for your daughter Kim Possible, we have a warrant for her arrest, for the murder and assault of a group of people up in Furrow Mountains".

"Oh, um we'll go get her for you, Anne those people are here for Kimmie" James said as he ran upstairs, silent tears rolling down his face.

Knock knock! "Kimmie, can I come in... Kimmie, Kim...KIMBERLY POSSIBLE, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW AND DON'T YOU DARE INGNORE ME!" Shouted James as 5 minutes went by.

Barging open the door, James found the room completely empty, then his eyes settled upon the paper on the bed, "Oh no" those two silent words repeatedly ran through his head as he strolled over to the letter.

**Dr. Drakken's lair**

Steadily Kim stood up from her sitting position in the back of the Jet, still exhausted from the fight and still injured.

"Come on Kimmie, let's get you inside, then you can tell me what's been going on with you lately" Shego said as she helped Kim to steady herself before the both walked out of the jet and down it's ramp.

Opening the not-so-secret door to the lair, Shego went in first only to be greeted by "SHEGO WHERE WERE YOU, DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I GOT... anyway with Kim possible in a bit of a situation we can..." Drakken stopped as he saw Kim Possible stood at the door, in a very pissed off mood.

"AAGGGHHHH, Shego help me, she's here" Drakken screamed as Shego back stepped away from Kim.

Kim limped forward, glaring ferociously at Drakken and then stopping in front of him for a second as he said "You can't come in here Possible, you're my, naagghhh!" Drakken yelped as Kim turned away and took a step forward before pushing him hard in the chest so he lifted off the ground and onto his back.

Shego burst out laughing as she followed to see where Kim was heading, "Kimmie, where are you going, you don't know where to go" Shego said as she just managed to catch up to her guest.

"Leaving, I... I don't want to involve you in my problems, so please just let me go" Kim said and then she suddenly stopped walking and brought a hand up to her chest in pain.

"Nooo, not again... AGGHHH... shit, shit, SHIT" Kim said as she fell to her hand and knee's still clutching her chest with one hand.

Hearing a commotion behind her, Shego turned and saw Kim kneeling on the floor in pain.

Rushing over to her Kimmie, Shego knelt down beside Kim and tried to help her only to pushed harshly away a few feet.

"STAY AWAY... Shego, just go...AGGHHH" Kim yelled as her eyes grew into red slits surrounded by a light, shining silver. Her teeth became razor sharp, her hands and feet growing and then turning into pure white paws, her clothes ripping violently.

Shego watched in horror at Kim screaming in pain and transforming into the beast that had grown inside her, watching Kim's red mane of hair turn into a red lightening streak down her white fur covered back, a sleek long white lightening shaped tail appearing as she landed on all fours, Dog ears also growing along with a dog's nose.

Soon the screaming turned into howling and then abruptly stopped and panted-weeping started but also stopped as that grew into a vicious growl.

'_Oh shit_' Shego thought as she stood slowly.

Upon hearing noise behind it, the white lightening beast turned slowly revealing its features to Shego.

The beast that was once Kim Possible, snarled and took a step forward, eyes wide and still growling, it kinda barked at Shego but it was also more like trying to bite her leg off.

Quickly avoiding the bite/bark, Shego stepped back a few steps.

The beast Growled louder, clearly more annoyed that Shego had moved out of the way.

"Kimmie, wait stop, I know you're in there somewhere, come on remember I helped you earlier, please remember" Shego pleaded and mentally sighed and thanked herself as the lightening beast stopped and cocked its head to the side as if it was remembering but still confused.

"That's it, remember, I'm 'helping' you" Shego continued, thanking herself again when the creatures head dropped in defeat, turned around and sat down.

Shego cautiously walked over to Kim's new form and knelt down beside it.

The creature bent down and with its nose wrote: Lightening.

"Oh, you're name is lightening... well okay" Shego said and then added "well come on lightening let's go back inside" Shego said and had to wait 2 or 3 minutes before lightening stood and walked alongside Shego back into the lair.

"Shego, is Kim possible gone... AGGHHH, what is that Shego, its scary" Drakken screamed like a girl when he saw a white-lightening-Dog-like-animal...thing in his lair with Shego.

Lightening Turned to Drakken and pounced forward so he was right in front of him and then, with an immense volume, roared at Drakken, making him shake with terror and stand in shock and fear.

Shego had to cover her ears and still had to squint at the loudness of the roar, '_wait... so even if Kim herself is a female, this lightening animal is a male... how odd_' thought Shego.

Lightening took a step backwards still growling ferociously at Drakken.

"Oh Dr, D you remember the news report this morning, well... Dr. D meet Kim Possible aka Lightening, Lightening meet Dr. D" Shego said and after seeing the look on his face Shego burst out laughing again.

Lightening once again crept towards Drakken baring his razor sharp teeth ready to take a chunk off his leg or rather his whole leg itself.

Shego saw this and leapt next to Lightening, "Whoa, stop there, as funny as it may be... I can't let you eat, kill or hurt Dr. D, otherwise I don't get paid and it's in my contract to protect him, so no, come this way" Shego said as she started to slightly push Lightening in the other direction.

Reluctantly Lightening finally turned tail and walked away with Shego to Shego's room.

"So what's up with you not liking Drakken Sparky?... Hey wait, that's it I'll call you Sparky from now on" Shego said as she smiled at the name.

Shego flopped down on her bed and watched as Sparky just sat at the doorway.

"You can come in you know, I don't bite" Shego said and then mumbled afterwards "Unlike someone I know".

Sparky stood and slowly walked over to the side of Shego's bed where Shego looked at him again, "Come on up, come on" Shego said as she patted the bed below her.

Sparky jumped up and then laid at the end of the bed.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"He's so cute when he's not trying to bite your ass off" Shego said as she watched the cute yet rabid animal in its slumber.

Suddenly the animal transformed back into Kim Possible herself still in her clad mission outfit that was torn to heck, then her eyes slowly slid open.

"Ugh... my head is pounding" Kim said as she sat up and looked at Shego in confused.

"Shego?... where are we?... no, why am I here? last I remember I was... falling asleep, here" Kim finished. "okay".

"yeah, you were so cute when you weren't trying to kill us or rip us limb from limb, Sparky" Shego said teasing the now young criminal/villain.

"I remember seeing the look on Drakken's face when I had a go at him... in my own way" Kim said with a smirk.

"Oh now that was SO worth it, you know totally priceless... it was hilarious" Shego replied also smiling.

"But what happens if I try to kill him again, when you're not around" Kim countered now frowning.

"You won't I promise" Shego said comforting her ex-arch-rival.

"Yeah well, there might be a few lair problems we need to worry about, Shego... like what the hell is my other me going to eat and that's not even the worst part..."

A/N... Ok thx 4 all the cool reviews guys, its nice 2 c ppl review u...

Oh and thx those hu added me to their fave's list or my story 2 their fave's list...

The nxt chapter will b up on Friday 17th august...

And just 2 let you kno I'm going away on Sunday for 2 weeks bt as soon as I get bak I'll

Update ok.


	3. The secret training facility

Chapter 3

The Secret Training Facility

_Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but my computer is really starting to act up... I've got the chapters ready to post but it's not really letting me so there won't be a chapter_

_Every day but at least once a week... enjoy_

"_Yeah well, there might be a few lair problems we need to worry about, Shego... like what the hell is my other me going to eat and that's not even the worst part..."_

"But we'll deal with that later, so what do think we should do now?" Kim asked trying to change the subject that she had started.

"Uh I don't know about you but I'm bushed so I'm gunna hit the hay, okay and try not to kill anyone while I'm out cold" Shego replied earning a small smile from Kim and a nod of the head.

Kim walked out of the room to go annoy Drakken and make him piss himself, she was so close last time.

**Ron's House**

"Oh man Rufus, Kim's totally lost it hasn't she?" Ron asked his little naked mole rat buddy Rufus as he paced around his room confused.

A small nod from Rufus made Ron sigh before he carried on walking around and said "I mean I don't get it, she had it all... Fame, glory, some great friends and family who love her, where did we go wrong"?

"Ok buddy we got to get off our butts and find KP then we...Uh...do something...with...her" Ron stuttered knowing that he was in no way strong enough to fight either side of his once best friend, who bit his ass but that was beside the point.

Ron picked up his Ronunicator that Kim had given him for his birthday and called wade for info, gadgets and gizmos.

"Hey wade I gotta ask a favour of you if that's ok" Ron greeted his 12 year old super genius friend as he appeared on the screen.

"Hey Ron, long time no see, so what are you wanting a favour for, not that I won't help you I'm just wandering... is all" Wade replied noting the serious look on Ron's face.

"Well you see, you know about Kim..."

**Dr. Drakken's lair **

Drakken was eating at his table, happily munching away on his pickle and chicken sandwich with his back facing the door from which Kim was peeking around the corner with a really mischievous gleam in her eyes.

'_Show time, payback time and hey what the heck just a little something for me hahahahahaaa' _Kim thought as she snuck up behind the seat and...

**Shego's room**

After only half an hours sleep, Shego was awoken by a very loud girlish scream from whom she knew it came from. Drakken.

Sliding lazily off the side of her bed Shego made her way over to their dining room expecting to see Drakken hiding in the cupboard but no she saw him hiding behind his half eaten sandwich trying to protect himself from Kim who had her fist raised.

Shego reached Kim and grabbed her arm when it was mere inches from Drakken's face and so tried using her other fist but Shego grabbed that also mere inches from her blue wimpy boss's face and so Kim tried her legs but yet again Shego pulled her backwards away so she was just out of reach of Drakken.

"Ah Shego thank god you came she was going to kill me for sure!" Drakken said as he straightened himself out, standing up.

"Ha you didn't lay a single scratch on me Kim Possible" Drakken said taking a step forward, at this Kim grinned and with inhuman speed swung her leg at Drakken hitting him in his genes that made him male.

Twitching and wincing, Drakken fell to the floor in a curled up ball in extreme pain.

"So what was that you fucking retarded Bastard hahahahaha" Kim retorted with a large grin on her face until Shego pulled her away back to her room and released her grip on the younger teen.

Shutting the door and turning to face Kim who had her back to her, leaning on the window ledge and staring out of the window with a deadly smirk on her face.

"Kimmie what the fuck was that"? Shego asked with force.

"I don't know I just wanted to have some fun, I wasn't going to kill him... just leave him on the edge of death... maybe" Kim answered still gazing out of the window her smirk replaced with a sad smile and puppy eyes.

"Kimmie I... you know I can't let you hurt him...that bad... what in the hell do you think I would have said if he had to go into hospital, then prison and probably executed for allowing you to hide away in his lair and all the other crimes he's done" Shego said again with a harsh tone.

Kim sighed and then said "... I'm sorry, are you angry with me"? Turning to Shego with a sad face and those damn puppy dog eyes that could make the devil 'awe'.

Shego realised just how much force and anger she'd put into her voice when she'd spoken to Kim and shook her head, "...No it's just..." Shego hesitated "...Nothing".

Kim nodded and walked out of the room with her head hung. She knew what she was doing but she couldn't stop herself from attacking him.

Shego watched the girl walk down the corridor and felt her heart twist very painfully... _'I know I love her but not even I've ever killed, but then again I don't think she can help it'_ Shego thought before she laid back down thinking _'I'll talk to her later about how I feel'_ before sleep took over.

Kim entered the hanger thinking about the note she'd left Shego before she climbed into the hovercraft and flew away to her secret training grounds that she'd set up herself.

After a 3 hour fly to her training facility, Kim ditched the hovercraft 15 miles away from her destination and decided to sprint the rest of the way in case the hovercraft was chipped or something.

Kim checked her watch, it was 1:53AM Thursday morning... She'd get some sleep and then start her critically advanced training first thing when she woke up.

Grabbing a glass of milk before heading to bed all Kim could think about was how disappointed Shego looked when she pulled her away from Drakken, and hoe sexy she looked with her hands on her hips Like that.

"Goodnight Shego" were Kim's last before she succumbed to the sleep nagging at her.

A/N Sorry for the long wait but here it is and NO flames thank you


	4. Advanced Training Facility

Chapter 4

Advanced Training

- - - - -

Again sorry for the long delay but here ya go another chapter... Enjoy with no flames thanks.

- - - - -

_Grabbing a glass of milk before heading to bed all Kim could think about was how disappointed Shego looked when she pulled her away from Drakken, and how sexy she looked with her hands on her hips Like that._

"_Goodnight Shego" were Kim's last before she succumbed to the sleep nagging at her._

- - - - -

Shego sat up alert when her alarm clock went off beside her and immediately noticed that Kim was nowhere to be seen.

Getting up and searching the lair Shego walked past Dr. D's room and took in the amount of padlocks and chains, '_Kimmie must of scared him good_' Shego thought before continuing her search for her redhead.

- - - - -

Kim had been training for at least three and a half hours and since it was only six thirty she hadn't had much sleep but she needed this more than sleep so she kept at it.

"Increase difficulty level to absolute maximum and exceed limit if possible without breaking them!" Kim shouted as she dodged a powerful kick of one of her robotic Shego's noticing the four others gathering behind her ready to stealth strike.

"Level difficulty exceeded over maximum level by 50 Miss Possible" Replied the auto computer Wade had set up for her.

Kim blocked a sweep kick attempt but failed to block the uppercut that Shego Bot no: 5 sent following up with a mid section kick that sent Kim flying across the room.

"Computer, change bot identity from Shego to the futuristic Drakken" Kim yelled as she sat up and avoided a large blue fist. (If you have seen 'A Sitch In Time' then you will know what I mean by 'futuristic Drakken' and if not then Drakken has been genetically enhanced meaning he's really, extremely and just completely ripped).

"Much better than holding back against such beauty" Kim said before taking a fist to the mouth, Blood dribbling down her chin, Kim was infuriated that Drakken had hit her and slowly picked herself up off of the ground.

Whipping her head round to the Drakken bot, Kim's eyes were that of the 'red slits surrounded by the shining silver', Kim Growled...

- - - - -

Shego was in another hovercraft after following the instructions on the note that Kim had left her that said:

Shego

If you wanna know where I am then I suggest that you follow these coordinates.

150 miles North West – you should see a dump full of tires.

From there go 50 miles West and you should see a large compound that looks like someone spent about 5 Million on it.

Park you Hover Car at least 15 miles away, then walk/run the rest of the way.

KP/Sparky

- - - - -

Pouncing on the last Drakken bot and growling, Sparky shot down and ripped the face off with his mouth before tossing the sparking metal aside.

A small sound behind him, Sparky was atop the intruder within 1 sec, growling with intensity until he saw who it was and slowly backed up off of his guest.

Standing up on his back legs, Sparky transformed back into Kim Possible who only collapsed onto her ass in exhaustion.

"Computer bring the bots back in for repairs, upgrades and improvements and then lock 'em up" Kim said while falling backwards onto her bruised and bleeding back... man who knew Drakken hit that hard.

"Yes Miss Possible, would you and Miss Go like some refreshments?" replied the computer.

"... Sure send them out" Kim replied and got up to go over to Shego who was just gaping at her and then the facility before back at Kim.

"What?" Kim asked when a table wheeled out to them and stopped at Kim's right side.

"How the hell did you get this?... oh look at the state of you Kimmie, you need medical attention!" Shego scolded when she finally realised Kim's state.

"Nah... I'm fine, here" Kim dismissed handing Shego a 'Hackler Poitin' (REALLY strong alcohol from Ireland).

Shego took the drink Kim had offered her before looking at the redhead in surprise, "You drink? Hold up... Since when do you drink?" Shego asked while opening her own bottle.

"Since before I even met you... or started the whole hero thing for that matter" Kim replied while taking a long swig of her alcohol.

"Are you ever going to stop surprising me Kimmie?" Shego asked and Kim just grinned while grabbing a Tikka Stick from the tray next to her.

"So why do you hate Drakken so much, I mean every chance you get, you're at him!" Shego said and looked at Kim who was now blushing.

When Kim realised Shego was looking at her she quickly turned away to hide the blush.

Shego smiled at this action and then got an idea, "Maybe it's because you're threatened by him, you know about the fact that I've been with him for about 5 years and you want me all for yourself" Shego said while walking over to Kim who was now leaning on the wall looking the other way.

Shego went and stood right up against Kim, pressing their bodies together and gently taking Kim's chin in her hand forcing Kim to look at her.

Olive eyes and Emerald eyes met and Shego could see the hunger and lust in Kim's eyes just to push forward a little bit to engage them both into a kiss.

Kim, being trapped between Shego and the wall and having Shego's body pressed right up to her own, could do nothing to get away, she was exhausted from the fight with the 55 future Drakken's.

Kim's face was now twice as red as her hair and the lust in her eyes grew as she felt Shego's hot breath dance on her lips, she tried to wiggle free and to look away but coming out with an unsuccessful result. She was trapped.

Shego saw Kim's blush deepen and kept a firm grip when the redhead tried to get away, '_Time to test my theory_' Shego thought and dipped down that last slight bit, slipping both ex – hero and villainess into a deep and passionate kiss that they both knew would change their lived forever.

Time stopped...

A/N – Thanks for being patient guys but I have a lot of stories to update so each one will have their turn...

Please **DO** review and please **DON'T** leave any flames but you **CAN** advise me on what my next chapter should have in it. Thanks for reading and I really hope you continue to read my Fics and review them.


End file.
